Girlfriend song fic
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts goes musical? read to find out.
1. So much better

Ok so thanks a lot for all the reviews. i really liked the ones on Luna cause i really can't do her POV.although i can act like her charecter it's weird i know but sense you loved the other song fics i am doing more i dont own the song or the cherecters.song When it was Me byy Paula DeAnda.This is with my story girlfriend song fic i wasnt doingsomething roight so this is going to be two chpters or i will figure out what i did wrong and fix it

Hermione Granger was trying not to glare at Ron while he stared at Fluer Declure(and i know i spelled it wrong but ow wells)She rembered when she thought Ron and her had that that they could be something more.But then she relized that Ron and her could never go on because of all the things Fluer had.She enveyed all of them because thats what Ron wanted and Hermione could never have any of those.Hermione cried herself silly that night.Then she had all of these thoughts that came in her mind she ended up writeing a song with it she planed to sing when she wasnt sure but she would and Ron would hear.

The next mourning Ron Harry and her were in the Common Room with other fellows griffyndors(and yes i know i spelled it wrong to i can only spell slythrin)Ron was just about to leave but then Hermione started out in a whisper but was still noiticeable.

_She's got green eyes and shes 5'5_

_long brown hair all down her back_

_cadilliac truck_

_so the hell what_

_She used to model she's done some acting_

_So she weighs a buck o five_

_So i guess thats alright if perfections what you like_

Ron was turned around now Hemione was standing and walking around the Common Room still singing but loader projecting her voice and the lyrics

_Ooh,oh and i am not jealous no im not_

_Ooh,ooh i just want everything she's got_

_Ooh,ooh,you look at her so amazed_

_i remebeer way back when when you lokked at me that way._

_Tell me what makes her so much better then me(so much better then me)_

_What makes her just everything that i can never be_

_What makes her you every dream and fantasy_

_Because i can't remeber when it was me_

Ron and everyone in the room was shocked art Hermiones words

but she keept on

_And now you don't feel the same_

_Irember you would shiver evrytime i said your name_

_You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed in to my eyes_

_Now you don't care if I die_

_How could we let the fire die_

_Ooh,oh and i am not jealous no im not_

_Ooh,ooh i just want everything she's got_

_Ooh,ooh,you look at her so amazed_

_i remebeer way back when when you lokked at me that way._

_Tell me what makes her so much better then me(so much better then me)_

_What makes her just everything that i can never be_

_What makes her you every dream and fantasy_

_Because i can't remeber when it was me_

_That made you smile_

_That made you laugh_

_Even if it makes you happeir then ever before,oh me_

_That was your world me_

_your kind of girl_

_nothing about me has changed_

_Thats why i am here wondering_

_Ooh,oh and i am not jealous no im not_

_Ooh,ooh i just want everything she's got_

_Ooh,ooh,you look at her so amazed_

_i remebeer way back when when you lokked at me that way._

_Tell me what makes her so much better then me(so much better then me)_

_What makes her just everything that i can never be_

_What makes her you every dream and fantasy_

_Because i can't remeber when it was me_

Now the whole room was silent and Hermione was standing right inb front of Ron tears falling from her face and Ron stood stunned he understood every word she said.He didn't know why he did evthier he felt horrible.Before he could get a word out she brushed past him.Hermione hated that Ron was with her but she knew she would eventually get him right now she needed to talk to Ginny.


	2. I'd lie

I am sorry i forgot to put this in my other story but it is here now i own nothing.

Ginny was sick of only admireing Harry from afar. ahe knew everything about him.Sometimes she thought she knew more then Ron.She wanted Harry so much.She knew everything from his family secreats to simple things as his favorites.Ginny was just walking along the lake mainly no one out there except a student or two.One was Harry he was going out to find her he knew she would be here.Ginny hadn't notice he was behide her when she started to sing very clearly.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night and _

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughin cause i hope he's wrong_

_And i don't think it's ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke i fake a smile_

_But i know all his favorite songs_

_And i could tell you his favorite colors blue_

_He loves to argue born on the 31_

_His bestfriends beutiful_

_He has his Mother's eyes_

_And if you aked me if i loved him I'd lie_

Harry was listening very intint to the lyrics and Ginnys voice now.All the words in the chours related to him.She never knew she felt this way Harry had a girlfriend Cho Chang.He knew Ginny wasn't very fond of her but he never knew this much.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently ovorlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_That i've had him memorised for so long_

_He see everything black and white_

_Never lets nobody see him cry_

_And i don't let anyone see me whising he was mine_

_i could tell you his favorite colors blue_

_He loves to argue born on the 31_

_His bestfriends beutiful_

_He has his Mother's eyes_

_And if you aked me if i loved him I'd lie_

_He stands there and walks away_

_My god if i could only say_

_I'm holdin ever breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play gutiar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when i wake up is my god he's beutiful_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miricale_

_And i could tell you his favorites colors blue,_

_Oh and it kills me his best friends beutiful_

_He has Mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if i loved him_

_I'd lie_

Ginny finished with a look at the ground and by now she was back at the stairs to Hogwarts.Harry slowly follwing behind making sure not to be noticed.


	3. Girlfriend

I have always wanted to do a song fic and here it is i just put up songs that i liked and put them in a stiry kindov each song is a diffrent story._Italic is Ginny,_**Bold is Hermione,**underlined is both

Girlfriend

--

Hermione Granger and Ginny Wealsley wanted boyfriends and not just any guys.These guys had boyfriends.the boys are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.Both girls strugled each day haveing to watch the two couples together snogging and such.They wanted to be with them and they had an idea.With the help of the Weasley Twins they cast a speel now Hogwarts had a singing spell.If you felt strongly about something you had to sing it.Now how does these pertane to Ginny and Hermione.Well Hermione knows a popular Muggle song called Girlfriend by Avril Lavenge and Ginny and Hermione decide the next morning in the Great Hall they would sing it to Harry and Ron and thier bloody girlfriends Cho and Lavender.So the morning came,Dumbldore stood''i would like to present Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger.They would like to sing a song for us called Girlfriend.'' Both girls walked to the front of the hall headsets on and the music began.

_hey,hey, you you_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_no way no way_

**I think you need a new one**

_hey hey you you _

**I could be your girlfriend**

_hey hey you you_

**I know that you like me **

_no way no way_

**You know it's not a secret**

_hey hey you you_

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**your so fine i want you mine your so delious**

**I think about you all the time your so adictive**

**Don't you know what i can do to make you feel alright**

**Don't pretend i think you know i'am damn persious**

**and Hell yeah i'm the fucking princess**

**i can tell you like be too and you know iam right**

She's like so whatever you could do so much better i think we should 

together now and thats what everyones talking about

_hey hey you you_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_no way no way_

**I think you need a new one **

_hey hey you you_

**I could be your girlfriend**

_hey hey you you_

**I know that you like me **

_no way no way_

**You know it's not a secret**

_hey hey you you_

**I want to be your girlfriend**

_I can see,see the way you look at me_

_and when you look away i know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come ovor here and tell me what i wanna hear_

_better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

She's like so whatever you could do so much better i think we should 

together now and thats what everyones talking about

_hey hey you you_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_no way no way_

**I think you need a new one **

_hey hey you you_

**I could be your girlfriend**

_hey hey you you_

**I know that you like me **

_no way no way_

**You know it's not a secret**

_hey hey you you_

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Now Ginny and Hermione were right in front of Ron and Harry.They were sitting next to their girlfriends.The girls dragged them up into a standing posion and stated screaming/singing at them

In a second you'll be wraped around my finger

cause i can cause i can do it better

theres no other so whens it gonna sink in

Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinkin

In a second you'll be wraped around my finger

cause i can cause i can do it better

theres no other so whens it gonna sink in

Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinkin

_hey hey you you_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_no way no way_

**I think you need a new one **

_hey hey you you_

**I could be your girlfriend**

_hey hey you you_

**I know that you like me **

_no way no way_

**You know it's not a secret**

_hey hey you you_

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Harry and Ginny were face to face as were Ron and Hermione.Everyone around them was clpping and cheering.''So what do you say guys?'' Ginny asked ''Yes'' they replied Cho and Lavender heard and went up and slapped Harry and Ron and left the hall.Ginny and Hermione shared satisfactory smiles

That was number one lets see what eles i can make.


	4. Because of Lucius

This chapter i got inspired by a youtube video by SlythrinPwincess (and no it isnt me its just the same user name) The video is called Because of Lucius it is amazing i cried the first time i watched it.As you can see its with Kelly Clarksons song Because of you i own no vidoe,song,or charecters.This one has more of a story enjoy!

Draco Malfoy tried to hard the scars his father made by using his sleave he was figeting with it.He was in the Slythrin Common Room with Crabbe.Goyle and Pansy.He sat on the couch with Pansy.She saw what he was struggling with his sleave.''Draco what are you doing are you ok.'' Draco had unserty on his face and nodded.''Um,i think i am going for a walk.'' he started to get up but Pansy grabed his hand ''I'll go with you'' ''no'' Draco replied a little to fast with what looked like fear in his eyes.He turned and walked out down the stairs and into an empty corrider.He leaned agenst the wall and began to hum a mealody that slowly turned into a song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause myself so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did you fell so hard_

_i learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

What Draco didnt know was that a certian bookworm was coming out of the libray and heard him singing and stopped to listen.

_Beacuse of you i never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so i dont get hurt _

_Because of you i find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me Because of you, I am afraid_

Hermione listened to the lyrics she could tell it was Draco it fit so well.His Father the Death Eater.Making Draco do some of the dirty work evntually hand him ovor to the Dark Lord without a word and truts him to do what he says and no other and if he doesnt he gets punished

_I lose my way,and its not to long before you point it out_

_I can not cry because i know thats weakness in your eyes_

_I am force to fake a smile a laugh for the rest of my life_

_My heart cant possible break when it wasnt even whole to start with_

_Beacuse of you i never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so i dont get hurt _

_Because of you i find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me Because of you, I am afraid_

Hermione was now shaking at how the words meant so much and how true see pered ovor and saw a Draco one she never seen before a soft scared Draco she felt sorry she wanted to help and she knew how.

_I have watched you die i have heard you cry everynight in your sleep_

_I was so young you should have known better yet to lean on me_

_You never thought about anyone eles but the pain in yourself_

_And now i cry in the middle in the night for the same damn pain_

_Beacuse of you i never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so i dont get hurt _

_Because of you i try by best at fucking everything_

_Beacuse of you i dont know who to let any one eles in_

_Beacuse of you i am amshamed of my life beacuse its up to you_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

Draco finished and was stareing at the ground letting a single tear fall.Hermione cam from bhinde him and embraced him in a hug.Which he surprisingly returned

AWWWWW I have to admit i luv that but like i said above check out that vid its the best Review


	5. Outside looking in

This one was hard because it's hard for me to do from Luna's POV but i amtrying

--

Luna Lovegood wasn't the most popular girl in Hogwarts although she did have a bf she didnt really have any thing eles.Yes there was the adventures she took with Harry and them but she never really called them friends.She also had a nickname Lonny lovegood.One day she was walking the coridors when she past a group of students she heard them whipering and saying things like'there goes the lonny' 'i heard she belives in such insane things that noone is her friens cxause shes crazy' 'i heard Longbottoms going to break up with her' Finally she had enough and she burst into sond going up to diffrent students

_You don't know my name_

_You dont know any thing about me_

_At the right to play nice_

_I wanna be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast and i am tellin you to your face_

_I am standin here behind your back_

_You dont know how i feels to be out side the crowd _

_Yoou dont know what its like to be left out_

_And you dont know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me them meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong not who you think i am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_You dont know how i feels to be out side the crowd _

_Yoou dont know what its like to be left out_

_And you dont know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_I am tired of stayin at home i am bored and all alone_

_I am sick of wasteing all my time_

_You dont know how i feels to be out side the crowd _

_Yoou dont know what its like to be left out_

_And you dont know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

Everyone lokked at each other then back at her but she had already left

Once again this came from a vid on youtube Luna Lovegood Outside looking in video made by xBellaMariex

and i dont own the song or charecters


End file.
